A communication service provider may monitor a communication network to ensure that network components are functioning properly to provide service to customers. However, when a network outage occurs, the communication service provider may not be able to initially determine which individual components are not functioning properly due to the large number of network components and the relationships between these network components. The communication service provider may respond to network outages by sending a team of technicians to examine and work on network components in what is estimated to be the geographical vicinity of the outage. Such an examination and work process may require several hours before each of the network components that caused the outage can be identified and repaired.